Preguntas Fragen Quaestiones Ερωτήσε Questions
by Kairacahra1869
Summary: I have some very important questions that I NEED answers to or I may die of wondering! Not a story. Just me and my curiosity which, like the cat, is sure to get me killed. Unfortunately I, unlike the cat, do not have nine lives... *sigh* Fail. Please just help me out. Even If you don't have the answers I could use different opinions.
1. Preguntas

**Hey everyone!**

**WARNING: This is not a story!**

**Just thought I would ask a few things and, hopefully, get some answers. Now as you may have noticed I have this under "ANGST" and "DRAMA". This is because this drama is causing me to be angst. OK, I realize that I may be overreacting but this is going to fry my brains!**

**First things first: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICK RIORDAN! I love you and would love to make man-babies with you. XD Ha ha just kidding! Or am i...?**

**Now onto the second matter... Has anyone seen the sexy book cover for MoA? OMGs it is the best, but I am like totally confused.**

Is Rick signaling that Percy is now on the Romans side, while Jason is now on the Greeks side?

Why the heck is Jason on a horse?

When did Jason GET a horse?

Is it just me or does it look like Percy is shooting lightning at Jason?

Doesn't it look like the owl is staring into your _soul_?

How hot does Percy look in purple?

Is Blackjack going to make an appearance in MoA?

**...**

**All right I think that's enough. Lastly the third and final matter. The Demigod Diaries.**

Why is Thalia's/Athena's shield on the cover?

What do the two swords, crossed, and the shield symbolize?

Doesn't the cover remind you of the Demigod Files? Or is that just me?


	2. Fragen

**Thank you to those who reviewed! That actually does help. Holy crap those jerks totally switched their shirts on me! I swear on the river Styx that Percy was in purple and Jason was in orange! O.o **

**I now hope that you people could answer more questions. This from PJatO and HoO:**

Why is it that everyone expects Percy to know about the gods?

Is it because they some how can sense he is the "chosen one"?

Why is it that the oracle only seems to move for Percy?

Where the heck to people get the idea for Tratie from?

What do you think happened to Katie?

Why is it that everyone thinks Nico is older than Hazel?

Where do people get the idea of Connor/Miranda from?

Why is it that Thalia was turned into a PINE tree instad of something like an OAK?** (For those of you who don't know, the pine tree is the sacred tree of Poseidon and, to a lesser extent, Dionysus. The oak is Zeus' sacred tree.)**

Why is it that Percy recognized Sisyphus in _The Lightning Thief_ but not in _The Demigod Files_?

Do you think that in the near future Percy may be able to see the future like Rachel, minus the freaky smoke and prophetic stuff?

Why is it that Percy can communicate with people through his dreams and other can't? **(I mean in SoN, he "called" Tyson. No other demigod, that I know of, is able to do that)**

**And last but not least...**

CAN PERCY TALK TO HIPPOS, GIRAFFES, AND CAMELS?**( I mean when Poseidon tried to make the horse he made a few "mistakes" first. We already know Percy can speak to zebras...Okay so this may not be an important question to you people but I would like your opinions.)**


	3. Quaestiones

**Again thank you for the reviews. Most of them helped me. Others had me thinking "WIH?" (What In Hades). To the people who reviewed anonymously I will talk to you here.**

**thein273: Have you not read the series? Percy foresaw the future like at least twice every book! Lightning Thief: Foresaw Kronos rising , Sea of Monsters: Foresaw opening the coffin that held Kronos, Titans Curse: Foresaw the general tricking Artemis, Battle of Labyrinth: Foresaw going into the Labyrinth, Last Olympian: Foresaw the Titans plans for the fall of Olympus.**

**LJD: Thank the gods! I thought I was the only one...**

**Mas Preguntas:**

Who is older: Connor or Travis?

How old is Katie?

How many cabins are there?

Is it just me or does it seem like the gods get the odd numbered cabins and the goddesses get the even numbered cabins?

How old is Zoe?

Who is older: Ares or Hephaestus?

How many children do Hades and Persephone have?

What the freak is Charon's Roman name?

Why do the greeks call Heracles Hercules?


	4. Ερωτήσε

**Muchas gracias para el comentarios! Hay solo dos mas capitulos. Espera! Hablas espanol? Hablo solo un poco. Necesito practicar para el verano. Realmente no necesito practicar pero quiero a. Lo siento, quiero ser perfecto en espanol!**

**No me gusta mi computadora. Es no hace acentos...**

**Bien, ya he terminado. Por ahora...**

**So anyway. Back to the questioning and you guys answering.**

****Who is the eldest of the six siblings (aka Demeter, Hades, etc.)? **I want cold, hard, never-going-to-change proof on this one.**

Do you think that, to some extent, Percy would be able to control lava? **I mean it may not be water, but it is a liquid...**

Do you think that Rick is going to totally throw us off and make it so that Percy has a Roman sister that he meets in Rome/Greece? **I mean there's Thalia and Jason, Nico and Hazel...**

Why are people arguing about whether or not Chaos is a male or female? Have they no lives?

Do you think Rick is trying to hint that, maybe, Percy is Greek _and_ Roman?** I mean we know about his Greek side but he adapted extremely well on the Roman side. He even knew what they were saying in Latin. Jason, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea what was going on.**

****Why is everyone, on this site, hating on Hera?

What exactly does Typhon look like?** Again. I needs proof.**


	5. Questions

**Now for the last chapter of questions. It is time for you guys to really use your brains and resources and think hard on your answers before you give them... Ok here we go.**

Do you think Percy could fly? **I mean he can, to some extent, control the winds. What's to stop him from flying lowly?**

**It is mentioned in SoN that Percy might drown. We all like to think that the unfinished prophecy was going to end with him drowning the skeletons, but if there is one thing we know about prophecies is that they like to rhyme, they are never blunt, and they often have double meanings.** So my question is, Do you think his prophecy will have anything to do with Annabeth's prophecy/quest?

Is it just me or does it seem that Rick is going to kill one of our favorite charatcers off? **Be honest.**

Do you think that Leo is related to Sammy Valdez, a reincarnation of him, or both? **I, personally, like to think that Rick is doing something along the lines of reincarnations, but Leo could be related to him becuase they have the same last names.**

Do you think that the Seven Heroes will have to split up in order to save the world?** I mean we already know that Annabeth is going, and Jason, Leo, and Piper were told to go, to Rome, but what about Percy? He, as well as Frank and Hazel, were told to go to Greece.**

Do you think that Percy will give up his Praetorship to Jason? **I understand that Percy feels bad about taking Jason's place, I would've been shocked if he hadn't, but the Romans only seem to trust Percy since he is there Praetor. If Percy gives it up they may not totally trust the Greeks, you know? Especially not with Octavian around.**

Finally, do you think Ella is going to go with the Prophetic Seven? And if you think she is, do you think Tyson and Mrs. O' Leary will come? **This isn't really important, but I think that if Ella comes than Tyson will folow. If Tyson follows than Mrs. O' Leary will be right behind him. Besides she might help in finding Nico.**

**This is the last set of questions. That is until MoA is out. Oh and the Demigod Diaries. Until then, goodbye. Thanks to all of you for helping me. Peace.**


	6. IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone I have been reading lots of M-Rated fics and every once in a while I'll come across a "Petition against banning M-Rated stories" now I think that's brilliant and all but I'm going to have to be the bad guy here. Or at least the person with common sense (which is weird...). Okay here we go:

**They are doing this because 1.)** It's in the rules/guidelines. I quote _"Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA."_ and then it goes on to say, again quoting, _"Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes._" and right above all the ratings you'll see, in RED, that it says _"Please note FanFiction does not accept explicit content,__Fiction Rating: MA__, and the rating is only presented for reference."_Notice how it says DOES NOT in that line. Fics that are rated M may suggest sexual themes; you know what we consider "T-Rated". I'm sorry but this is how it is...

**Reason number 2.)** It is illegal, I repeat ILLEGAL, for minors to have access to porn, because that is what most "M-Rated" stories are. You MUST be an adult to access it and since this site was made for people below the age of 18 (as in the stories are supposed to be for people ages 5-17 years of age). This means that FanFction is at risk of being DELETED and/or SUED! Now before you guys start PMing me/commenting that parents should keep better watch of their child online, well they CAN'T. At least not always. Story time: Let's say a child, just turned eight, goes online and finds this site. Now the parents have blocked any site that may contain adult themes. They see this site read the rules and think "Oh. OK. This isn't so bad. They get to read stories about their favorite shows." so they leave their child do read. Who wouldn't? Every parent wants their child to read. So the child does. And as they're reading they start searching for more stories. They hit that little ratings bar and change it to M. Why? M for MORE stories or something like that. SO they click it and next thing they know, they know everything about sex. Then the kid goes up to the parent and asks about it. You know, "What's a dick?" "Hey mommy? Do you have a cunt?" etc. and the parents are like "Where did you learn that from?" they show the site to the parents and now we have some angry parents. They complain to FF and threaten them. What we have here is a PROBLEM.

Now you might say "Well why don't they just make it so that you can't access the files if you're 18 or older like they do on AO3?" Well think about it... have you ever listened to what it says? You see the warning that says "This may contain Adult Content. If you are eligible to read you may proceed. By continuing you are saying that you are eligible to read this." or something like that. Now I bet a lot of you have clicked it without a second thought. I know I have. Who wouldn't? It's good stuff. The point is even if they did people will bypass it, or find a way to bypass it.

**Finally reason number 3.)** There is a site that is all ABOUT this stuff. MA-Rated fan fiction. It's a site called . That site is for MA-Rated fics, although, FanFiction swears that they have not made that website... Still. That site is for this kind of stuff and they need more love. Granted that site is for people 18 years and older and you aren't "allowed" unless you are of age. But at least the stories are everywhere, you know? Who knows what kind of trouble FF is getting into by allowing these stories when AFF was created for it? That's kind of like stealing their ideas.

That is all. Again I'm sorry that I have to be the bad guy here but it had to be done. Now For those of you who have read my one M-Rated story YES I realize I'm being a hypocrite right now. I get it. I'm not practicing what I preach. The thing is I have nowhere else to post these so I just post them here. If I get in trouble, I get in trouble. I'm not, I repeat NOT, telling you guys to stop writing MA stories. I would never tell someone to stop doing what they love. Would I suggest they change what they do just a tad? Yes. Would I tell them that their story sucks ass? Abso-frickin-lutely. But I would never, EVER tell someone to stop writing. That just isn't right and it's just plain rude. All I'm saying is that instead of flipping out on FF, look at the situation through their eyes and try to see the reasoning behind their choices. They aren't doing it to be mean. They're doing it for the thousands (maybe millions) of author's who write stories that aren't rated MA. Because if they [FF] get kicked offline then guess where all those stories are going to go. They're going to be GONE!

That is all. Please. Post this on your stories. Spread the word. I know it's not what you want to hear but it NEEDS to be heard.

Luvs ya,  
PhRenatoh


	7. Voprosy

**Hey guys! *says in French accent* It is I *lifts up glasses* PhRenatoh! (Shout out to all who get that reference! ;P) I just wanted to say thanks for all of you're hard work. I have a million questions, but I won't be asking them much yet. Instead I'll use this time to talk about a few things regarding the questions and answers. Some stuff that has been really bothering me...**

**Primero, why the frick are you people so hellbent on not allowing Percy to speak to animals his father CREATED and not being able to fly LOWLY! They said that Percy was able to understand horses because Poseidon created them. Hippos, giraffes, and camels were also created by Poseidon! The word "hippopotamus" MEANS "water-horse" and camels are referred to as the HORSES of the DESERT! Giraffes are just horses with long necks and horn-like thingies at the top of it's head. Also, how is it that Percy can communicate with fish, but not his father's creations?! It makes NO SENSE! As for the whole flying low thing, I said LOWLY! He flies on Pegasi! Why can't he fly as low as they do!?**

**Segundo, a lot of your replies as to why people hate Hera included something about her dissing Annabeth. So now I have to ask. Do you guys hate Athena? Or Hades? Or Zeus? Those three have hurt Annabeth and/or Percy, like, a MILLION times! Why don't you hate them, hmm?**

**Tercero, people. Percy makes HURRICANES! You kind of need WIND to create them. It's why they're called HURRICANES and are measured by the strength of their WIND SPEED! I'm not trying to be rude, but that has been getting on my nerves. Kind of like people calling Hercules a Greek and Heracles a Roman. Heracles has the word "Hera" in it signaling that it's Greek.**

**...**

**I think that be all... For now...**

**Stay tuned for more questions. I'm just kind of waiting until mostly everyone has read MoA. Yes I have read the Mark of Athena. I am sad that Leo is the great-grandson of Sammy because I was hoping that Frank would die, or at least get dumped, and Hazel would date Leo, realizing that he was her first and only love. Le sigh. I guess it isn't going to happen.**

**Oh, wait! I DO have a question! For those of you who have also read the Kane Chronicles:**

Have you guys realized that a few minor characters that he used are also in PJO? **For example, Drew and Lacy. I think there's might be a few cameo appearances from the Kanes in the near future! Now before you guys go and be all like "That's not going to happen" or "What is he an idiot?" or "But Rick said he wouldn't do a crossover" don't! There has been a few instances when Camp Halfblood was hinted at. For example, when Lacy was talking to Katie, she mentioned that Drew acts like a scumbag even at the CAMP that they both go to. Or whe it was mentioned that an unknown, but powerful force was coming from LONG ISLAND! Where is Camp Halfblood located? Oh yeah, LONG ISLAND! I'm going to keep a look out for any cameo appearances of the Kanes in PJO.**


End file.
